Best Friends to Lovers May Not Be A Bad Thing
by HOBxBOS
Summary: Maybe getting drunk and sleeping together isn't such a bad idea for best friends? Nick and Sara are about to find out. R
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why but I just keep writing stories. Because I'm also trying to think of how to add to my old stories but I'm at a loss with them. So enjoy this one. **

**I don't own CSI or the song. **

**Edie Brickell- Circle**

* * *

Nick walked into the club knowing that he was going to drink quite a bit and hopefully get lucky with a pretty lady. He just didn't know how lucky he would be. He got over to the bar and ordered a drink. He looked around the room and looked at all the girls and smiled at the ones who were looking at him. A slow song came on and couples were dancing on the floor.

**Me, I'm a part of your circle of friends**

**And we notice you don't come around**

**Me, I think it all depends**

**On you touching ground with us.**

As Nick looked around the room his eyes landed on a familiar brunette sitting at the bar alone drinking a beer. He took his drink and made his way over to her.

**But, I quit. I give up.**

** Nothing's good enough for anybody else it seems**

** I quit. I give up. **

**Nothing****'s good enough for anybody else**

**It seems.**

As he approached her he noticed she looked a little down. "Hey sunshine. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

The girl looked at him. "Hey Nicky. Long night."

"I hear ya. Hey Sara you want to dance?"

**And being alone**

**Is the best way to be**

** I'm by myself it's**

**The best way to be **

**I'm all alone it's**

**The best way to be **

**I'm by myself**

**Nobody else can say goodbye.**

Sara looked around and saw many single women.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been so sure."

"Ok."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

**Everything is temporary anyway**

**when the streets are wet -**

**The color slip into the sky**

**I don't know why that means you and I are- **

**that means you and...**

They danced and Nick knew his night was exactly what he wanted.

"Thank you Nick."

"For what?"

"Showing up when you did. Picking me."

"I'd pick you over and over again sunshine."

Sara smiled and moved closer to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and they just danced to the song.

**I quit - **

**I give up nothing's good enough for anybody else **

**it seems **

**I quit. I give up nothing's good enough for anybody else **

**it seems.**

"You know what happened to that girl tonight, there was nothing more you could have done Sara. You were there for her when she needed someone. That's better than not doing anything. Than not being there."

"I know. It's just so hard. Our job we never see the victim alive. And when we do it's very rare that they die holding our hands."

"I'm sure she was happy that you were comforting her."

"Yeah."

**And being alone**

**Is the best way to be **

**I'm by myself it's**

**The best way to be **

**I'm all alone it's**

**The best be way to be**

** I'm by myself**

**Nobody else can say...**

"Did you drive here?" Nick asked her.

"Uh no. I took a cab."

"Oh. Well do you need a ride?"

"You sure?"

"Stop asking if I'm sure."

They laughed.

**Me, I'm a part of your circle of friends**

**And we notice you don't come around**

The song ended and they stopped dancing. A faster song came on and they were about to walk to the bar when a blonde woman walked over to them. She stepped very close to Nick.

"I couldn't help but notice how well you moved." She flirted with him. Sara could tell immediately that Nick was interested in this woman. "Want to dance?"

Nick looked at Sara. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

"Ok." He watched as Sara walked to the bar. Then he turned to the blonde and they started grinding to the song.

Sara sighed sadly because she thought that there was something there. Or that there could have been. She took a sip of her drink and just looked around. A few seconds she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and was surprised to see Nick.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I'm here to dance with a beautiful woman."

"What happened to the blonde?"

"I decided she wasn't my type. Plus I want to dance with you."

"Well I can't dance to this."

"Sure ya can. Just follow my lead." They danced and once the song was over they went to get a drink.

"That was fun." She told him.

"Yes it was. I'm having a good time."

"Me too." They drank quite a bit and eventually got drunk.

"Want to get out of here." Nick slurred to her.

"Yeah."

"Your place or mine?" He asked.

"Yours." She stood up but wobbled. He attempted to steady her but he was drunk too. They both tried to use each other to walk with but ended up falling over. The bartender called them a cab and they took it to Nick's. Nick paid the guy, though when he's sober he won't be sure how much, and they got out of the cab. Sara immediately kissed him and they made their way to the door. Right after they got inside Sara started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you sure?" He was breathing heavily but even in his drunken state he didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Yes."

That was all he needed to start taking her clothes off. They made a path of clothes to his bedroom and closed the door. Nick gently pushed Sara on the bed and got her last bit of clothes off.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked Nick.

"Of course."

They spent the night together and before they knew it, it was morning. Sara woke up first and groaned as her head was pounding. She felt an arm around her waist and turned and held in her gasp when she saw Nick.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." She whispered to herself. She felt Nick stir so she held her breath.

Nick groaned. He looked and saw Sara next to him. She turned and looked at him.

"What happened last night?" Nick asked her.

"I don't know."

"I think I like it." Sara looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"I've always had a thing for you. Maybe this will work out?"

Sara looked at him in shock.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Author's Note

**Authors' Note:**

**I'm sorry to anyone who's been following my stories and waiting for an update. I haven't had any access to internet for quite some time so I haven't been able to post any updates. But now that I have access again, I will be working on adding more to my stories for you all to read.**


End file.
